13 segundos de caos
by Anneshka
Summary: Misma situación, momento y lugar, diferentes personajes. Cada uno de ellos es tan distinto que abruma, pero, ¿cómo reaccionarían ante la misma situación? Kuroko no Basket OC's.
1. Vol 1— Kise Ryota

Ryota tomó de la mano a Kai mientras caminaban con rapidez por la acera, a lo lejos se veía el autobús que debían tomar si lo que querían era llegar a tiempo al partido, sin embargo, aún estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no alcanzarlo si no corrían como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y el punto de que _tu vida dependa de algo_ , es que sigas viviendo para que lo hagas, razón por la cual, Shibata se encontró gritando cuando Kise la jaló para cruzar la calle unos buenos cinco metros antes de llegar al cruce peatonal.

— ¡Esto es suicidio!

Entre su grito, el semáforo que tan sólo marcaba 3 segundos antes de ponerse en verde justo en la calle que estaban cruzando y las carreras, un hombre aceleró en su moto justo cuando ambos iban pasando, casi atropellando a Kai.

— ¡Aprendan a cruzar la calle!

— ¡Que tenga buen día! —fue la respuesta de parte de la chica, sin detenerse.

— ¡Por qué mejor no me das una buena noche! —le gritó el tipo, y justo en ese segundo, un botón se encendió en la mente de Ryota que se detuvo, se volteó y le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano al hombre.

— ¡Señor, con todo respeto, muérase!

Las bocinas de los autos empezaron a sonar, algunos cuantos pasaron, entre los gritos y los insultos, Kai simplemente empujó a Kise y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la salvedad del otro lado de la acera.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca más en tu vida, Ryota!

— ¡Pero Kaicchi!

 _Trece segundos de caos._


	2. Vol 2— Murasakibara Atsushi

\- ¡Murasakibara-san, por favor apresúrate!

Aoi hacía lo mejor que podía para apresurar al de cabello morado que no quería ni correr, ni caminar rápido, ni caminar, ya de plano. El resto del grupo estaba considerablemente más adelante que ellos, y cuando cruzaron la calle, Atsushi también lo hizo sin importar si aún no había llegado al cruce de peatones.

\- ¡Murasakibara-san, eso es peligroso!- le regañó Aoi aunque ya estaba siendo jalada por el al otro lado de la calle, los tres segundos que quedaban en el cruce no parecían ser suficientes para que ambos llegaran al otro lado aún cuando el muchacho daba largas zancadas para ahorrar un poco de tiempo.

Un hombre en una motocicleta aceleró un segundo antes que el semáforo cambiara de color, casi llevándose a Murasakibara de por medio aunque éste ni siquiera se inmutó.

\- ¡Fíjense en el semáforo!

\- ¡Lo siento, que tenga buen día!- le gritó Aoi, como era su naturaleza, sonriendo de una manera encantadora.

-¡Por qué no mejor me das una buena noche!- le gritó otro hombre, que al igual que el primero, iba en una moto.

Murasakibara se detuvo, sin importar si el semáforo ya estaba en verde, o si las bocinas de los autos empezaban a sonar, simplemente se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta donde estaba el pobre desgraciado con una expresión demoníaca en el rostro sin importarle los jalones que le daba Aoi.

\- ¡Murasakibara-san, no! ¡Tenemos que llegar a la parada! ¡Por favor sigue caminando!

\- No me importa. Te voy a aplastar- el tono de voz era igual de demoníaco que su expresión, con un aura morada saliendo a su alrededor, pateó el vehículo haciendo que este se cayera junto a su piloto por defecto.

\- ¡Atsushi!

 _Trece segundos de caos._

 _Bonus:_  
Luego de quedar satisfecho con su trabajo de aplastamiento, Atsushi refunfuñó, cargó a Mikitana con un brazo y continuó caminando hasta el otro lado de la acera como si nada hubiera pasado.

 _Bonus.5:_  
Y no la bajó, porque según él, si lo hacía ella iba a ir a disculparse. Que Tatsuya dijera que mentir no era bueno no pareció importarle ni mucho menos.


	3. Vol 3— Aomine Daiki

Bien, que la competencia sana era buena en ocasiones, pero había que saber con exactitud en _qué ocasiones_ era bueno probar tus habilidades.

Eso de ir corriendo a mitad de la calle a ver quién llegaba primero a la estación del tren era una ocasión terrible, por ejemplo.

¿Pero quién le decía lo que estaba bien y mal a Aomine y Asuka? Ellos hacían lo que querían de todos modos.

\- ¡Cruzar antes de llegar al rayado peatonal es trampa, _Ahomine_!- le gritó Asuka, unos cuantos pasos más atrás, aunque siguiéndolo de cerca e importándole poco el hecho de que un auto casi la atropella.

\- ¡Nunca pusiste las reglas!- a pesar de que era una carrera, iban separados por pocos pasos, y ni siquiera se habían fijado en los a penas tres segundos que quedaban cuando se lanzaron a cruzar la calle.

Razón por la cual, al ponerse en verde, una moto pasó acelerada y se hubiera llevado consigo a Asuka de no ser porque ella fue lo suficientemente rápida como para dar un salto y no ser alcanzada por el vehículo.  
Las bocinas empezaron a sonar.

\- ¡Que tenga buen día!- gritó la chica, continuando con su carrera.

\- ¡Mejor ven conmigo y pasemos una buena noche!

Aomine, un metro más adelante, hizo un cambio de ritmo y se volteó completamente listo para pelear, gritando improperios y garabatos a diestra y siniestra dirigidos al tipo; al mismo tiempo que Asuka se volteaba y le lanzaba un puñetazo digno de respetar directo a la cara.

Ventaja de tener una novia deportista y ruda #1: ella siempre, SIEMPRE, podrá defenderse sola.

Noqueando hombres babosos que le gritan asquerosidades en medio de la calle, por ejemplo.

 _Trece_ _segundos de caos._


	4. Vol 4— Midorima Shintaro

\- ¡Solo por querer que los estudiantes no lleguen tarde, no significa que voy a arrastrarte a la escuela! ¡Que esta sea la última vez!- gritó Noriko mientras arrastraba del brazo al único peliverde por el cual podría llegar a siquiera pensar desviarse de su ruta a la escuela. En su otra mano sostenía fuertemente su celular, el último mensaje de Takao probablemente abierto. Un aviso de que una vez más, Midorima demostraba su incapacidad de mantener prioridades.

\- ¡Fue culpa de Takao!- gruñó el muchacho- ¡Y para tu información, también es tu objeto de la suerte!

\- ¡A mí no me mezcles con esas cosas raras! ¡Y que no te haya querido llevar al otro lado de la ciudad un día de la semana a comprar tu estúpido florero no es culpa suya!

\- ¡No es un florero!

No había tiempo para llegar si no apresuraban el paso, de eso se dieron cuenta casi a mitad de la calle, pero lo único que quedaba era seguir corriendo. De entre la línea de autos esperando al cambio de luz, una de las motos presentes rugió y adelantó lo suficientemente rápido y lo suficientemente lejos como para hacer saltar a la pareja de un susto.

\- ¿¡Qué no les enseñaron a mirar el semaforo!?- gritó el dueño de la moto, frunciendo el ceño en su dirección.

\- Claro. Que tenga buen día- no fue dicho con tono de disculpa ni mucho menos una sonrisa. La fría mirada de la muchacha era más que suficiente para dar por entendido lo que realmente pensaba al respecto.

\- ¡Por qué no mejor me haces pasar una buena noche!- el hombre soltó lo que sólo podía ser clasificado como una risa asquerosa, cosa que a pesar de no hacerle gracia a Noriko en lo mas mínimo, no la hizo detenerse. Lo que sí la hizo quedarse parada en el rayado, de espaldas a un semáforo que sin duda había cambiado a verde ya y en frente de autos impacientes por seguir su camino, fue la forma en la que el peli verde se quedó como piedra en vez de seguir su ejemplo y seguir caminando.

Pueden llamarlo suerte, pueden llamarlo coincidencia; "predispuesto por el destino" sería la respuesta de Shintaro si Takao le preguntase por qué ese día llegó a la escuela sin su objeto de la suerte. Pero la manera en la que el jarrón de cerámica vólo por los cielos con presición, como si no pesara más que una pluma lo cual era exactamente lo contrario a la verdad, hizo que Noriko soltara el grito que nunca jamás se dignaría a dejar salir en su vida. Jalando el brazo de Shintaro, corrió como nunca había corrido la poca distancia que los separaba de la esquina, porque ser acusados de asesinato no le llamaba la atención.

Oha sa, llegó a admitir después de ese día, nunca se equivoca.

 _Trece segundos de caos._


	5. Vol 5— Akashi Seijuro

La linda pareja iba caminando, ella sosteniendo el brazo del pelirrojo como en las películas de la época victoriana, un cuadro tan romántico como antiguo que les daba aires de un viejo matrimonio.

Con tranquilidad y parsimonia, llegaron hasta aquel punto donde debían cruzar, Lilian siendo detenida por un suave jalón de Seijuro cuando éste le vio las intenciones de cruzar y en el semáforo solo quedaban escasos tres segundos restantes. Pacientemente esperaron a que el color cambiara a verde, luego amarillo, y rojo otra vez, dando la señal de que ya podían cruzar sin problemas.

Sin gritos, ni vocinas sonando, ni agresiones públicas. Simplemente paz y tranquilidad.

 _Trece segundos sin caos._


	6. Vol 6— Kagami Taiga

Rin corrió a todo lo que daban sus pequeñas piernas, arreglándose el cárdigan en el camino, apresurada por llegar unas tres calles más allá donde el autobús estaba a punto de partir. Pero ella no iba a permitir que se fuera sin su presencia ahí, eso sí que no.

Taiga la seguía un par de pasos más atrás con una mueca que en parte expresaba el terror que le daba el hecho de ella corriendo como _loca_ por las calles, decidida absolutamente a no perder el transporte por _nada del mundo_ porque, obviamente, ese era el que la llevaba al sitio donde se daría el desfile de modas esa tarde, además de que iban retrasados, y Okuhira Rin **no** se iba a perder los primeros minutos del desfile solamente porque se le hizo tarde decidiendo qué se iba a poner Kagami ese día.

— ¡Rin! ¡Por el amor a todo lo sagrado, deja de correr así!

Ese fue el último grito que fue capaz de vociferar antes de que ella se lanzara a cruzar las calles sin siquiera mirar a los lados cual suicida. Taiga ahogó un grito y fue tras ella con el espanto a flor de piel cuando vio cómo un tipo en una moto casi la atropella, aunque Rin ni siquiera se inmutó, para nada, ella siguió corriendo después de gritarle que tuviera feliz día, y oh, no sabía si era buena o mala suerte que ella no lo hubiera escuchado pero él sí: la asquerosidad que le había respondido el hombre a _su_ novia.

— ¡Mejor dame una buena noche!

Se acabó. Estaba condenado.

Lo siguiente de lo que Rin fue consciente, es que cuando se volteó a ver al pelirrojo, este no estaba con ella, sino en medio de todo el desastre de autos, motocicletas, gritos y bocinas sonando por todos lados, golpeando a un tipo que casi rogaba por piedad al ver la cara de demonio que tenía el muchacho.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Taiga!

El desfile y el apuro quedó de lado cuando fue corriendo a separarlo del otro tipo.

Ah... Desventajas de tener un novio altamente provocable.

 _Trece segundos de caos._


End file.
